Heartless
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: If you're looking for a story with a hero OC. Don't click on this story. I'm not one of those. I'm the polar opposite. I guess I should thank The Devil for sending me here. So many ponies to play with, so little time... WARNING: Rape, Incest, Sexual Content, Violence, Gore, Language, Torture, Murder, Dark Themes, Suicide. RATED MA.


People call me heartless.

People call me ruthless.

People call me a demon.

People call me emotionless.

Maybe I'm all of these things. Maybe I'm not. I don't care.

There are way too many stories with the main character as a selfless hero.

Not me.

I kill. I take. I rape. You name a crime, I've probably done it. Arson, terrorism, robbery, slaughter, cannablism (one time thing, humans taste horrible), murder, force-fed parents their own kids and the list just goes on.

And I don't regret any of it. It was fun as fuck.

But this world can't contain the evil residing within me, but no-one can stop a Demi-God.

Let me tell you my back story.

Oh no! My parents died when I was a baby! I grew up sad and alone! Everybody feel sad and sorry for me!

Fuck off, that's not me. Fucking Gary-sue's and Mary-sue's.

I was born into a rich family. No brothers but I had a sister. A sister who I had ALOT of fun with. My mother and father were both caring and passionate. But every family has a bad apple.

I am the bad apple.

When I was five, I murdered a little kid named Tommy from my school. I gutted him and tossed him to some dogs. Nobody found out that it was me. My mother and father didn't suspect a thing and neither did the cops.

Life went on and I kept killing with an unnatural talent to hide any evidence against me or point it at other people. It was fun to watch innocent people get dragged away. I would always laugh at their misfortune while I watched them.

I was really good at faking my emotions too.

While more kids disappeared from our school, I always shed tears. The tears were true too. I was laughing so hard in my head that I cried. The teachers and my parents were always overprotective of me as more kids vanished into thin air.

Let's jump to when I was 18.

I had been out training in Kick boxing, I was a black belt in Boxing already and I can't remember the highest levels for Jiu Jitsu and Karate, when me and my sister, Amy, were home alone.

I had been planning the death of my sister for a few years now and today was perfect. I put my bag in my room and went to Amy's room. Since she was my sister, she gets a special death.

I crept up behind her and hit her in the head, knocking her out. I stripped her naked, tied her to the bedposts with enough room for me to squeeze between her legs and put some masking tape on her mouth to prevent her screaming out. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of cold water. I came back to her room and splashed the cold water on her face.

She woke with a start and saw me there. Her eyes widened and she tried to struggle out of her bonds but I'd made them pretty well. I couldn't have her moving now.

"Yep. All along it was me." I whispered in her ear. She screamed through her masking tape, but all the rooms were soundproof and the masking tape didn't help. I slapped her round the face. I had put some gloves on before so I didn't have to worry about fingerprints. "Shut up. I've got a special death planned for you."

I spread both of her legs, with her struggling increasing, the further apart they came. I slapped her round the face again. This time, she hung limply, only offering weak whimpers as a result of me opening her legs. I looked between her legs and saw her small vagina. Compared to my rather large penis, I would tear her apart.

Good.

I dropped my pants and lined myself up with her vigin pussy. In one thust, I tore her hymen apart and entered her, balls deep. She screamed like a banshee and I slapped her again.

"If you scream, it'll only get worse." I growled lustfully in her ear. She whimpered even more and tears were dripping down her face.

I was not gentle at all. I pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly with harsh speed and strength. Her face was contorted in pain through out the entire experience. Blood was dripping down her legs and off my cock.

Too soon, I felt my balls churn and I pushed into her hard enough to make some pieces of wallpaper to fall. I ejaculated lots into her tiny vagina, but it all went in. Maybe my sperm knew I couldn't leave any evidence, maybe not, but none fell out.

I pulled my still erect dick out of her vagina and lined myself up with her pucker. Not even giving her time to rest, I forced myself into her ass and pounded. She didn't scream, like a good girl but she did whimper louder and tears fell even harder.

Christ I can still feel that ass of hers on my dick. She was tight and the fact that she kept trying to force me out of her, making it even tighter, was heavenly. It was like it was made just for me.

I came inside of her ass after a solid five minutes of rapid pounding. My sperm, once again none falling out, swimming around in her womb and stomach.

I pulled out and placed my limp cock in my trousers. I had to get rid of her body entirely to remove any evidence against me.

And so I did. I took her body to the incinerator in town and tossed her body in with the burnable materials. There wasn't even ashes left.

For years I kept killing. My body count racked into the thousands. I'm not even sure what drove me to join the military.

My parents had committed suicide. Well, I assisted it but the fact remains. I inherited all their money and property since I was of legal age. Maybe I joined the military since I could murder, get away with it and get paid to do so. Maybe not.

I rented my mansion out to a homeless couple for free. They could live there and I paid for their food and comfort with my massive fortune. It was a simple act of kindness since I planned on killing the two anyway.

Three years of military later, I returned home to see the couple sitting on my leather sofa. They stood up and thanked me for helping them. They both had gotten jobs and gotten an actual home since they didn't have pay for food. I smiled and told them to stay one more night.

We had a small feast between the three of us. The man of the couple, Michael I believe, asked me how I didn't have any kind of romantic other. I chuckled and told him that I had other important things happening though I planned on settling down soon. He told me that, with my personality and looks, I could have a choice of anyone.

That night, I told them to sleep in my bedroom. We had an argument but they relented eventually.

I killed them both with a silenced 9mm pistol. I tossed their bodies in my neighbors trash can, got a sample of his fingerprints and put them on the bin.

That was my life before today. The day The Devil contacted me. I won't describe him in case any of you religious cocksuckers take this story down. If you are religious and watching this however, you're right. God and Satan do exist but none of you fuckers are going to them.

Me and him had a chat. He gave me an offer. Since I had sent him so many souls, he would transport me to a different dimension as a Demi-God. One filled with peace, prosperity, crime and evil. I grinned and gave him a nod.

He showed me the form I would change into. It was actually the fucking My Little Pony universe. My new form was bigger than Big Macintosh despite being a pegasus. His mane was a vibrant blue and my fur coat and wings were a stunning white. I had red eyes and a charming smile and my cutie mark was a gush a wind, probably to signify my speed. He also told me that my form was very attractive to mares and to use that to my advantage in having fun.

He also told me that my fighting skills would transfer to become compatible with my new form and he would implement the knowledge to fly in my new body and all of my money in my world would be kept in a bottomless bag as bits. After he told me that, it was time to enter the My Little Pony universe. Lucifer snapped his fingers and I passed out.

I woke up in the Ever free Forest and looked around. There were no Timberwolves or Manticores. Good. I stood on all fours, thanked The Devil for how natural it felt and took to the skies. Once again, it felt natural and I made my way toward Ponyville.

Watch out Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Heartless is here to play.


End file.
